Scorp and Ion
DESCRIPTION Scorp and Ion are conjoined, therefore being a Skywing with 2 heads. They have a Sandwing barb on their tail. They have scars all over their bodies. They are a sandy brown color, but change to a light dusty color as they get close to their tail. HISTORY In order to truly understand Scorp and Ion's history, one must understand what happened before... Scorp and Ion's parents were Sahara the Sandwing and Everest the Skywing. As high ranking members of their respective armies, Sahara being a colonel and Everest a Lieutenant, they hated the other simply for siding with what they perceived as the enemy of the true Queen. Than the battle happened. It happened right between the Ice Kingdom and the Sand Kingdom, two battalions poised to fight. Burn's Skywing troops were given the okay to make a push and invade Blaze's Icewing allies. Glacier, sensing that the Icewings would be outnumbered in any situation, had Blaze summon a battalion of her strongest Sandwings. Thus began a battle that no dragon would predict the outcome of. Sahara's troops caught them in the peaks of a mountain range, Everest thought they could use it to get into the Ice Kingdom undetected. When the battle raged on, the noises from the battle caused an avalanche to happen. Many lives were lost that day, but not Everest's or Sahara's. They managed to find a cave at the last second, and Everest saved Sahara. From then on, for the next three months until an Icewing scout dug the cavern opening up trying to figure why he heard voices in the tundra environment, Sahara bonded with Everest. Together, they realized that the war was a stupid idea, and became close friends and eventually fell in love. The only reason they survived in that cavern for three months? That cavern was before used to smuggle Icewing hybrids and tribrids out of the Ice Kingdom before they could be prosecuted and punished for it. When they were dug out, and obviously killed the scout, they fled to the Mud Kingdom, where a personal favor from Everest had Moorhen grant them safe haven in her kingdom. Together, they had 2 eggs. The smallest one produced a normal girl, Sunset, but the second one was the one that made them fearful. Scorp and Ion hatched from the largest egg, and it was obvious that they were different, and Sahara and Everest were fearful that if word got out to Burn that they were still alive and had abandoned their armies, she would invade the Mud Kingdom, a catastrophic event for Moorhen if it ever happened. This fear resulted in their treatment of Scorp and Ion. They favored Sunset in every argument the three of them ended up in, Scorp and Ion were given the last choice of food at dinner, and they were always hidden away when visitors were about. It eventually got to the point where they were presented with an ultimatum from Moorhen. She was sick of how they treated their sons, and told them that either they treat him better, or she would reveal their location to Burn. After a hard night of debating, Everest and Sahara realized that the only way they could keep their growing sons a secret from Burn and live in the Mud Kingdom safely was if Scorp and Ion were sent somewhere else. They bargained with every slaver in the black market they could find, but none would take a two headed dragon for a cheap price. Finally, a visiting Skywing diplomat stumbled across Scorp and Ion and their parent, and immediately recognized Everest, to whom he demanded return to the Sky Kingdom to face his traitorous crimes to Queen Scarlet. In a deal made, they agreed that if the diplomat 'forgot' that he ever saw Sahara and Everest, they would give Scorp and Ion over to pay for their father's crimes. PERSONALITY Scorp and Ion have different personalities. Scorp is always mad, has no sense of humor, and will destroy you if you offer him broccoli as a snack. Ion is a bit strange, talks about unicorns and rainbows, and will much on a celery stick if he’s feeling weird enough. STRENGTHS Scorp and Ion are super strong from their days as gladiators. They actually have a Sandwing poison STRONGER than most Sandwings. Having 2 heads allows them to see in different directions, making it impossible to get sneaked up on unless they are asleep. WEAKNESSES Scorp and Ion are super stupid, with them failing every class except Outdoor Sports 101. Their short temper allows them to easily get deeper into trouble. RELATIONSHIPS Horrible when they just met him, they couldn’t stand his quietness. When they got to know him more, they found him a very interesting person to be around. He is one of the people helping them to find their parents while he travels. Starfruit Starfruit is their personal nerd that they bully. He is the reason they have been getting A’s in their classes. They hate when anyone sticks up for him, and will beat anyone into a bloody pulp. Cinder Scorp and Ion compete with Cinder for the Sparring teacher spot. What Cinder has with her firescales, Scorp and Ion has brute strength. Many dragons have tried teaming these two powerhouses together, but none have prevailed. GALLERY Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:Hybrids